In The Dark
by Stormysky21
Summary: Roxas used to be tortured and raped when he went back to The World That Never Was. That was why he ran away........and why Sora wants to look after him......and worries for him.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=A Roxas and Sora fic

Chapter 1

Roxas P.O.V

Had to get away! Had to get out of here……..now! Tears streamed down my cheeks as I ran down the streets of The World That Never Was.

They can't find me! I won't let them! I don't want to suffer again!

-Flashback-

" This is what you get for being a dirty traitor, Roxas" Xemnas laughed, throwing himself into my nude body while I laid chained to the bed that he had me on.

There where whip marks and cuts from daggers from other days that he tortured me…….but this……this was the worse! I screamed in pain and fealt the tears come before I could stop them.

A slap across the face as he violated me. " How dare you cry! You scum!" he hissed. When he was done…….I laid there sobbing until Axel found me.

-End Of Flashback-

Now I ran down the streets, ready for escape.

Roxas P.O.V

I ended up in Olympus. It was Phil who found me and he wasn't too happy with the state that I was in. " How did you get like this, Roxas?" he asked me.

I muttered something about my tormentors and passed out.

Sora P.O.V

Haven't seen Hercules and Phil for awhile. Mabe I should go see them. I left to the world of Olympus and saw Phil putting a closed sign on the games.

" Hey, Phil. What's going on?" I asked. " This kid named Roxas that I got to know showed up. He looked like a wreck. The Organization has been messing with him. I've been trying to treat him with cures that I use for the champions in the tournaments when they get hurt." he told me.

Roxas! My nobody…..Roxas! " Can I see him? I think that he is suppose to be a part of me." I told Phil. Phil scratched his head. " Makes since" he said and lead me to where Roxas was.

Roxas P.O.V

It hurts……..all over. Why does it hurt? " Roxas?" I opened my eyes and found myself stareing into a pair of light blue eyes. " Sora" I muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sora P.O.V

" How are you feeling?" I asked him. " I hurt" he answered honestly. Phil pointed out where the pain killers where and I gave Roxas two of them. " Try to get some rest for a minute" I told him. " You won't leave" he said. I shook my head.

We went into the hallway. " You're going to take him to you're island with you, right?" Phil gussed. I nodded. " He needs to have a life. I am going to try to have him live somewhere instead of living terrified." I said.

Roxas P.O.V

Riku was the only one who greeted me when we got to the island. I knew him the most. " You seem to have gone through a lot" he said, not say the worse parts.

" Yeah" I muttered. " Roxas! You're living with me! Come on!" Sora yelled, leading me to a small house. I entered the building.

" I'll show you to your room." he told me. He lead me to a bedroom that had blue wall paper and a wooden floor. The bed had dark purple sheets. I loved it immediately!

" Thank you" I told Sora. " You also have school tomorrow" he pointed out. " I'll show you around that place too." Then……..I hugged him, crying.

Sora gently rubbed my back. " You're crying, huh? That somehow does not surprise me." he said. I looked at him, surprised. " Riku told me, Roxas." he confessed, chuckling. " Now unpack your things. Supper should be done by time you finish."

Roxas P.O.V

I woke up to find Sora sitting on me. " Time for school. Get dressed. I bought clothes that you usually whear." he told me. I went to the closet and found it full. I picked out a black skull shirt, chained paints, and some shoes.

I saw that Sora bought some bling for me too. I put on a spiked dog collar along with a chained necklace. There…..all done!

Sora came in and whistled, making me blush beat red. He wrapped his arms around me. " Why are you so ashamed, Roxas?" he asked. No! Not this! Not again!

Tears fell from my eyes. " Please don't hurt me" I begged. " Roxas, I was teasing you. I'm not going to hurt you. You must know that!" he told me. I fell into his arms, crying.

He gently brushed his hands through my hair, soothing me gently. " Will you be ok?" he asked after awhile of this. " Y….y…yeah. Let's get to school or we will be late." I said.

" We were for an hour. We missed first period. I don't think you should go and don't want to leave you here." he pointed out. " We'll have our first day tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roxas P.O.V

I entered the building that Sora called doom and that Riku hated with some source of passion. I looked around. I have been in a school before……with Hainer, Pence, and Oelitte.

" Let's go! Our class is this way!" Sora said, grabing my wrist and guiding to a room that was a few feet away. We entered the room and saw Riku and Namine glance up. Kirie did her homework…..already knowing about me…..most likely from Sora, but glanced up to give me a gentle smile.

We sat down by our friends…….or the people I was familiar with the most in the room. " Most likely will have a ton of home work" Riku sighed.

" Why do you think that?" I asked.

He snorted. " Most of them are mean, Roxas! Seriously! What kind of place where you going to in Twilight Town?" he joked. " Teachers just droned on I was in the back row completely spaced out" I said, shrugging.

" Oh" he said. Then……..the History teacher came in.

Sora P.O.V

I didn't get to see……or much ask how Roxas was doing throughout school. Riku was the one out of my pals that was in most of his classes so he told me that he would look after Roxas for me.

" Thank you, Riku! That means so much to me!" I said. He shrugged. " Well…..both of you mean a lot to me…..seeing as we are friends, Sora." he said. " So don't worry."

Then I went to class.

Roxas P.O.V

I opened my textbook that I just got for Science class. School could be so boreing! I guss I don't blame Sora and Riku for complaining about it.

Then……..BAM! A guy with really light blond hair had slammed his hands right on my desk. " You're the new guy…….Roxas…..right?" he asked. I nodded my head. He cocked his head to the side.

" You're pretty cute." he chuckled, trying to make his way between the devider that was my desk…..but then………" Can't have him, Ren! We are going somewhere with him!" Riku said, putting a firm hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him. " Where?" I asked. " Movies. Sora's orders." Riku told me.

Sora P.O.V

It was late by the time everyone got to the movie theature. When Roxas got there, the first thing he asked was " When was I going to be informed?"

I smiled at him. " It was last minute on saving your ass, Roxas. I wasn't able to inform you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sora P.O.V

We didn't get back until ten at night. Roxas and I entered our house. We would have a nice weekend tomorrow where we wouldn't have much to do.

I heard the footsteps of Roxas going back to his room and getting ready for bed. Anouther tireing day. I turned and headed towards my room, ready for sleep.

Roxas P.O.V

I woke up at sometime at six in the mourning. Going downstaires I went to get some breakfast and had something to eat.

When I finished, Sora was down here. " Hey Roxas! You're up already." he said. I nodded. " Hmm…..you seem to be an early riser" he said.

I was used to it. We had a certain time way in the early mourning back in Organization 13.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Notes=Sorry for the short chapter last time! This one should make up for it! Hopefully it will be longer! On with the fic!

Sora P.O.V

I got ready for school and showered. I would be late if I didn't get going soon. How was it that Roxas was so early. Riku finally told me about the cruel punishments and how early Xemnas had him get up.

Yet he had Roxas hurt even when he returned to the World That Never Was……..so I could see how horrible some people were to Roxas. Roxas came out, dressed in his normal attair and grabbeing his book bag.

I smiled at him, not really thinking that he was really happy in this not so perfect life for him. Mabe I could visit Axel. The red-head was the one person that knew Roxas the most.

That's it! I'll go see him after school at Twilight Town! I dialed Axel's phone number quickly while I was dinking around……..knowing full too well that Roxas left.

" Yeah" came his voice. " Hey! It's Sora. I think something abusive happened to Roxas when he was in Organization 13 that is causing some issues to rise now" I said. Silence. " You want to talk to me….right?" he said. " Around three thirty" I said.

A soft laugh. " You can miss school if he is getting depression or something, Sora…….and knowing Roxas……I am sure it is depression. I would say, come to the tower at Twilight Town now." he suggested. " And the abuse?" I said, afraid.

" Sorry, but it happened" he said and hung up. So I had no choice but to start a gummi ship and head to Twilight Town.

Sora P.O.V

" Good to see ya!" Axel told me. I was quite. He had been under cover for a long time and hadn't talked to anyone but me since the fake death. It was suppose to stay that way so that nothing bad did turn out. " So……did he do anything stupid……or haven't you found out yet?" Axel asked me.

I shrugged. " Don't know. He has been quite……at home and at school. I have no clue about his activites. Well he broke down when I hugged him once, but that was it." I said.

" Watch him" Axel warned. " Riku told you that he has a heart……..and it is a hurt one at that! It has been torn and broken and beaten! He is so hurt in so many ways, Sora." Axel warned me.

I nodded, still remembering the melt down and the silence where he hasn't spoken much to anyone. " Make sure that he stays safe." he said.

I looked up finally. " He cuts, Sora." Axel said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Roxas P.O.V

Sora didn't seem to go to school. When I got home, he was back with groceries. " Had to get groceries. That was why I didn't go to school." he told me.

" Oh" I said, not really believing it, but thinking that it had to deal with the KeyBlade. King Micky most likely wanted to see him. " Roxas" he said suddenly. I froze in between helping him with groceries.

" Can you take off your jacket? You are always whearing it and it would be great to see you without one." he asked. I sighed a soft, miserable sigh.

The dark crimson scars that I hide from society that I have marked on myself stood there. I could lie to everyone else all that I wanted……..yet when it was Sora……..Sora was………." There is something I need to tell you about that" I said simply. He gave me a soft smile. " I already know" he said, gently taking the jacket off.

Sora P.O.V

There were more than dozens of them, yet I kept my eyes on Roxas' face. " It is not the cuts that matter" I told him. " It's you. I love you." I gently kissed his lips, waiting to see if he would invite my tongue inside.

He did, gently licking the side of my mouth. We were in our moment together when my phone went off. I groaned. Damn cell phones! I hate them!

I glanced down and saw that it was Axel. " Shit!" I cursed answering the phone.

" Let me guss? You confessed and you both love one another." he said right off the bat. " What the hell! Why couldn't you just tell me, Axel!" I yelled. " It's more fun……besides, he was my friend so yeah….I knew him." he answered.

" Axel survived? Is he on the phone?" Roxas asked. " You yelled my name by the way so now he knows that I am living. Best hand over the phone." Axel said.

I groaned, handing the phone to my new koi. Roxas took it, a happy look on his face.

Roxas P.O.V

" Hi Axel!" I said. " I'm cutting to the chase, Roxy? Are you doing ok?" he said. How is it that friends know one another so well. " Not really" I admitted.

" You going to tell Sora or are you going to hurt him by having him find you with slit wrists somewhere? I doubt someone who loves you would like that, Roxy?" he said. " I'll tell him if I feel like doing it" I said. " Hope you do……because I worry about you too" he said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sora P.O.V**

**The first one out of my friends that found out that we were a couple was Riku. Hainer, Pence, and Olette found out within a week. Hainer had called me and told me that we just had to visit!**

" **Ummm……..Roxas is having issues with the Organization. They are not there, are they?" I asked. " No! Perfectly safe! Come over!" he insisted. **

**Within a few hours, we got to Twilight Town and ended up waiting in the meeting spot that Roxas usually waited for the trio. The group ran towards us, smiling at the sight of us. **

" **Hey, Roxas! Long time, no see!" Hainer said, grinning. Roxas smiled at the group. " Hey guys" he said. " How have you guys been doing?" I asked.**

" **Ok. We have been tolerating school. How is your guy's school?" Olette asked us. " Seems boreing" we both said at the same time. Pence chuckled.**

" **Two of a kind" laughed Hainer. **

**Roxas P.O.V**

**My old friends at Twilight Town hadn't changed a bit. When we were done visiting, Sora and I left and headed towards the gummi ship. " Go get something to eat. It might be a long trip back." Sora told me, indicating a few fast food places.**

**I went to one of my favorites and went to get me and Sora something. What to get. What to get. I scanned the menu and then knew. Sora would love it! **

" **Oh! You're not! The mushroom burger" Axel said in my ear. I rolled my eyes. If he knew how much Sora loved mushrooms and shrimp…..he would know why. Axel chuckled. " Don't worry……if it is someone that is a part of you……I am sure that they have weird tastes, Roxy" he said. **

**I sighed, thinking that he would tell me off like he did on the phone. That was not how I wanted to hear his voice, knowing that he lived!**

**Axel smiled. " You might as well tell the heavens everything." he told me. " I'm not a good at telling anything" I said and left when I got me and Sora's food.**


End file.
